Rain
by NeuroticNerd
Summary: The last night of a dead end mission for the ministry, Harry and Snape do something else than just argue. SS/HP One-shot fluffy end


**A/N: So, just a short story, hope you'll like it! And for the love of god review, my darlings, review!**

* * *

Snape leaned closer and Harry felt his breath on his lips. He focused solely on his lips and tried to ignore the disgusted expression on the older wizard's face.

"Potter," he grumbled.

Harry looked up. "Yes?" His voice was weaker than he expected.

"Could we start walking? Or are we going to stand here all day? Because I, at least, would rather be asleep in that hotel bed than stand here in the rain. "

Harry glared at him and started walking. Neither of them were in their best mood. The mission had not gone well. They had gotten an anonymous tip about an escaped deatheater in northern Scotland about a week ago and Snape and Harry had been sent there to check it out. They had been going around for six days searching the area where he was supposed to be found, interviewing muggles and trying to endure each others company. The tip had turned out to be false and the deatheater had been found in a small village in Egypt. They had wasted six days, in pouring rain, on a bloody fake tip. And it didn't make things better for Harry that every time he looked at Snape he saw that expression on his face. He was disgusted. Harry remembered when he would have looked at Snape the same way, but he just couldn't see him the same anymore. The snarky professor had been on the light side the whole time. He had sacrificed himself and been the bravest person Harry knew. He just couldn't see him as the bastard he was anymore.

Harry stumbled on the wet ground and fell headfirst in to the mud.

"Fuck!" he shouted and spit out a mouthful of mud. "Argh!"

"Can you at least watch where you walk?"

Harry bit his lip, so he didn't say something he'd regret.

Snape stood and glared at him as Harry slowly stumbled to his feet. Snape's hair clung to his face and the water dripped from his lips as he spit out, "Hurry up!"

"Hey, I didn't fall in the mud on purpose!"

Snape mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear. But he'd bet it was something nasty.

Harry ran up to Snape who had already started walking. They turned the corner and Snape pushed the door open to the small hotel they were booked into. It only had three rooms, two of which were under reparation. They'd had to share the other room. Luckily there were two beds. Well, Harry didn't think he would have minded sleeping in the same bed as Snape.

"Would you get your shit away from my part of the room?" Snape grumbled and threw one of Harry's robes at him.

"My shit? Excuse me?" Harry said angrily. _He_ wasn't the one who had brought all his potion equipment and left them all around the room.

Snape took off his robe and revealed a soaked through shirt and equally wet pants. Harry couldn't help staring. "Sorry", Snape grumbled out.

"It's fine. We're tired. Are you leaving tonight or tomorrow?"

Snape looked like he hadn't even considered leaving tonight. "I'll apparate tomorrow."

Harry nodded and managed to tear his eyes away from Snape who was undressing.

"Yeah, me too. I'm too exhausted", Harry said with a laugh. Snape was quiet.

He pulled his shirt off but left the pants on. He was too tired to even bother to try taking them off.

"Potter, your clothes are wet. You'll get a cold if you sleep in them.

"What do you care?" Harry said and closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Take them off or I'll do it myself", Harry heard from the bed half a meter away.

Harry snickered. "Is that an offer?" Then he blinked. Had he actually said that? "S-sorry... I'll take them off."

He stumbled up to take off his pants and fumbled with the buttons. "Shit. My hands are freezing." Then he felt Snape's patient hands over his own. He pushed Harry's hands away and opened his pants. He looked up at Harry and sat down in his bed again.

"Do you need help with your underwear too?" he asked and Harry blushed and shook his head. "Well then, stop staring and go to bed."

Harry stared at Snape in shock. It was the only helpful thing Snape had done all week. And it had been taking his pants off.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. The blond girl from the reception stood in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you", she said and giggled. "Just new towels. I didn't get to do this earlier today."

Harry didn't blame her for laughing. They must look strange. Harry standing with his pants open and Snape sitting up in his bed, his face way to close to Harry's private areas.

She hurried to the bathroom and hung new towels next to the shower. Then she stood nervously by the door. "Um, do you need anything else? No? Well, just call down to the reception. And again, sorry for interrupting."

She half-heartedly hid a knowing smile and shut the door hurriedly.

Harry laughed. "Well, that was..."

"She probably thought we were..."

"Yeah, but, we're..."

"Right..."

Harry sat down on the bed. His hands shook when he turned the light off.

Despite the hotel girl's interruption his tiredness had gone away and been replaced by a warmth in his groin. He stared up into the ceiling and tried to will away his growing erection.

They were both quiet. Harry stared up at the ceiling and waited for Snape's breathing to get even and calm. It never did though.

"Are you asleep?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, Potter."

"Oh. Well, okay."

Harry turned in his bed. Then he sat up. "Sorry, I can't sleep."

Snape glared at him and sighed. "Is it impossible to be awake and quiet at the same time?"

"You don't have to be so..."

"What? 'Be so' what?" Snape growled and sat up in his bed.

Harry forced himself to smile. He really didn't want them to fight the last night together. He wanted a nice memory. "Nothing."

"How can you smile now?" Snape had that disgusted look on his face again.

"What do you mean?"

"We just spent a week checking out a fake tip. You've just been out a week in the pouring rain with _me. _Innocent people, a few of them your friends, are being murdered and tortured right now by the hands of deatheaters. A lot of them are already dead. How can you smile when this is happening?"

Harry stared up at the ceiling. He remembered Colin's empty stare and his cold body. The muggles' maimed bodies when they had been too late. The permanent twitching in Hermione's hand after the Cruciatus curse. The screams of the tortured wizards they'd found captive in one of the deatheaters' hidings.

"Right. There are a lot of people who have it worse than me."

"He killed your parents! How can you not-"

"Voldemort's dead. I can't walk around thinking abou-" Harry tried to explain.

"Aren't you angry?" Snape shouted. He was standing up now.

"Of course I'm fucking angry!" Harry screamed. "When I see Hermione and Ron and everyone else who's lost so much, so many, of course I'm angry! But do you think it would help them? If I went around crying or screaming at them, do you think it would help them?!"

He realized he was crying and he wiped angrily at the tears. "If I think about it... It's too much. I'd rather keep it out of my head and smile than... Than be a fucking bitter sod like you!"

Snape stared at him. Then he nodded and Harry sat down breathing heavily. He was still crying.

"Fuck. Now I can't stop crying", he smiled through the tears, maybe just to piss Snape off.

He looked at Harry then he sat down next to him on Harry's bed. "I'm sorry. I..."

"Shut up", Harry hiccupped through the tears. "You're not very good at apologies and I don't expect you to give me one either."

So Snape was quiet and sat next to him. Then after a long time, when Harry was on his last sniffles, he spoke again. "I don't like it when people cry."

"Oh, I'll stop then", Harry said quietly.

"No, I didn't mean... You're right, I'm not good at this", Snape said and chuckled.

"Was that a laugh? I can't remember I've ever heard you laugh", Harry smiled.

Snape hesitated then put his hand to Harry's face and stroked his cheek. Harry held his breath. Snape was so close, so warm.

"You know, that girl. She probably thinks we're... a couple or something."

"Probably", Snape said quietly, his face so close to Harry's.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing... If we were... We could... If I..." Harry whispered. The last few words came out as just quiet puffs of air.

And he looked up at his former professor who looked like he was holding his breath too. And then Snape brought his lips to Harry's cheek and kissed at the tears. Harry sucked in a breath when Snape reached his upper lip and applied just enough pressure for a kiss. Harry smiled and Snape deepened the kiss, reaching his tongue out to meet Harry's. Harry caught himself sneaking his hand up Snape's chest and Snape didn't stop him. Not even when Harry pushed him down on the bed.

Snape moaned when Harry licked at his neck and went lower making circles around his nipple. Then he laughed.

"What? What's funny?" Snape hissed.

"Sorry. It's just that when we were kids, I mean me and Hermione and Ron, we used to make jokes about...Well, um..." Harry regretted saying anything.

"About me. It's fine. I'm a teacher, it happens a lot. I've heard bondage, cross dressing, animals..." Snape said with a smile.

"Animals? Really? We just got as far as bondage", Harry said and kissed Snape on the jaw.

"Oh? Would you rather I tied you up?" Snape rolled them around so that Harry was under him and held Harry's hands in a firm grip over his head.

"Hum..." Harry mused. But then Snape licked down his chest and stomach to the trail of hair disappearing down his boxers and he lost all train of thought. He let go of Harry's hands to stroke up his chest while his tongue dipped into his navel.

"Oh, god..."Harry groaned. "Screw bondage. Just fuck me."

Snape moaned at his words and a finger slid under the rim of Harry's boxers. "You sure?" he murmured and looked up at Harry.

"Yes. Yes, please", Harry moaned and pushed Snape's head down.

"Well, since you asked so nicely", he said and pushed Harry's underwear down.

Harry gasped when Snape licked up his shaft and sucked on the head. "Just fuck me!"

"So eager to get it over with?" Snape spoke softly and Harry jumped at the small puffs of air that hit his erection.

"No, I'm eager to begin. I won't last long if you're..." Harry finished in a moan.

Snape looked tempted to suck him off anyway but instead he spread Harry's legs more and looked up at Harry.

"I don't suppose you have any lube, have you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't really see this coming."

"Me neither", Snape murmured and then said a spell. A bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

"Oh. One of your own spells?"

"Yes, actually", Snape smirked. "It comes in handy sometimes."

Harry smiled. Then it faded when he felt Snape's finger slide down to his entrance and slip inside him.

"God, yes..." Harry moaned.

Snape slipped in a second finger and started making small scissoring movements. And it felt so good. Harry'd had sex before, but it hadn't been like this. He had picked up both muggles and wizards at bars and brought them to dodgy hotel rooms and they'd had sex. But it hadn't been like this. He had never known their names and they hadn't known his. And there was that constant fear that they would recognise him or turn out to be deatheaters. He knew who Snape was and Snape knew who he was. He didn't have to worry about Snape just sleeping with him because he was famous or that he would sell information to the Dark Side. He felt... safe, he realized.

"Is this okay?" Snape asked close to his ear and Harry got out a breathless 'yes'.

Snape quickly pulled his own underwear off and lined himself up with Harry. Then he felt something much bigger than Snape's fingers breach him. Snape let out a groan and buried himself in Harry. Then he started a slow pace, rocking back and forwards.

"Shit... You're... Oh, you feel so good", Snape moaned against Harry's neck and Harry gasped when he pushed in hard.

"Please, faster... Harder!"

Snape's breathing sped up and he moaned again. It sounded like heaven. He wrapped his thin fingers around Harry's shaft and a squeeze was all it took to make Harry come all over their chests. After a few thrusts Snape emptied himself inside Harry.

He rolled off Harry and they lay cramped together in the small bed. Harry heard the rain pour down outside and hammer against the roof as he drifted off to sleep. The first

* * *

Little Teddy ran in to the living room screaming with laughter with Snape chasing after him.

"Hey, take it easy! What if he falls over or runs into a sharp corn-" Harry began but Snape shut him up with a kiss.

"Daddy!" Teddy shrieked as Harry lifted him up. Harry smiled at him. He didn't know yet. But they would tell him about his real mum and dad when he was older. When he was older. He was only four.

"Daddy, we went to see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and we went to the market and there was a man who was selling balloons and Uncle Ron bought me a really big one that looked like a dragon! It was really big, right?" he rambled and looked at Snape who nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Wow, that was nice of him", Harry said and smiled at Snape.

"Yeah, it was really really big!"

"So you had a good time?"

"Yeah, and Aunt Hermione said that I could come visit next weekend too and that I should, that I should", he sneezed loudly and his hair changed from it's sandy brown to light blue for a second and then changed back, "She said that I should bring you too, daddy! And Uncle Ron said that I could try out his Cleansweeper! Can I? Please?"

"Oh, no. No, no. You're not trying out his Cleansweeper. What's he thinking?"

"But, daddy! Please!" he begged and wiped his nose.

"No", he said sternly. "And why is he sneezing?" he turned to Snape.

"I think he might be coming down with a cold. And it's not a Cleansweeper, Teddy, it's a play broom."

Harry rubbed his nose against Teddy's and his hair turned red as he laughed. "Well, it's time for your nap and then we'll have dinner. We're gonna have meatballs, you like meatballs."

He grinned and then yawned. "Yeah."

Harry carried him up to his room and as soon as Teddy's head hit the pillow he fell asleep. They snuck out quietly and shut the door.

"You should have brought him home when he started sneezing", Harry complained.

"Oh, you're so delightful when you're worried. Don't fuss over him so much. He'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked and Snape smiled.

"I don't. But if you keep fussing over him like that he'll never be able to take care of himself."

"He's four, Severus", Harry said but he knew Snape was right.

"So, was it a good game?" Snape asked and snuck up on him from behind.

"We lost. That seeker of theirs is..." Harry almost said something nasty,"very skilled."

"Too bad. It'll go better next time." Snape nibbled on Harry's earlobe and Harry smiled.

"No, I've gotta make dinner. You know that."

Snape pressed himself against Harry's back but then he picked up his book and sat down. "Yes. But I expect damn good meatballs."

Harry laughed and looked at the rain splash on the ground through the window. "The best."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Review and check out my other stuff if you did!=)**


End file.
